1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, in particular relates to a spliced display and a display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spliced display is a kind of large screen display system with high brightness, high resolution, high definition, high intelligent control and advanced operation, which combines the international advanced ultra-narrow side liquid crystal display technique, television wall splicing technique, multi-screen image processing technique, network technique and the like. Such large screen display system can be well integrated with the user monitor system, the command and dispatch system, the network information system and the like, forming an interactive information display and management platform with perfect function and advanced technique. Currently, the existing spliced display has a plurality of individual display modules connected by screws. In the process of assembly, the technician first should drill a plurality of threaded holes in the display modules, and then lock each screw in each threaded hole by screwdriver respectively. The operation of the locking screw can be very tedious, and on-site assembly will consume a lot of time, which is adverse to the mass production of the products.
In light of the above mentioned disadvantages, therefore, there exists a need for a spliced display, and a display system which can save assembling time, simplify assembly process and is advantageous to the mass production of products.